


All Breaks Loose

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Clyde dies, Fem! Barry Allen, fem!Sam Scudder, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress





	All Breaks Loose

_ The Reverse Flash had a knack for going the worse thing at the worse time with a gleeful smile on his face. With Barry at work and Cisco working in the heart of the lab, breaking the metas out and unleashing them onto Iris and Caitlin seemed almost too easy. In his head, those two would die and Barry would break a little more inside. In reality, he should have known better. It was too much of a good opportunity to give up. For a future man, hindsight sometimes went amiss.  _

 

Loud beeps echoed through the lab. Caitlin and Iris looked to the pipeline with colour draining from their faces. Each cell opened and free. No meta left contained. Iris reached for her phone but it was too late. Shawna Baez stood in front of both girls with Sam Scudder leaning against the table. 

Iris pushed Caitlin behind her and lifted her head high, challenging the meta to do her worst. 

“Come with me,” Shawna held her hand out as the meta’s roared for blood.

“Go,” Caitlin pushed her towards Shawna as the Mardon brothers came out, Mardon shooting what ice his powers could conjure up. Clyde rushed towards Caitlin with a small nod to Scudder. 

“Dr. Snow, follow me,” without delay, Clyde grabbed Caitlins hand and ran off in a different direction from where Shawna took Iris. 

Scudder looked down at Iris’s phone which dropped from her hand when Shawna took her away. The screen shattered on the impact but symbol flashing up at her made her smile. 

_ At least help is coming in. Fast.  _

“You going to stand there or actually help?“ 

Scudder rolled her eyes at Mardon, pulling a small knife from her pocket. 

"Just like old times," 

Mardon smiled, his powers flaring once more through his body. 

The two managed to keep the fight maintained to the pipeline and main lab. Scudder had sent Hartley off to keep Ramon undercover and safe. Mardon taking the brunt of the fight. Both stopping as the sound of thunder echoed through. The Flash in person and doing her best to keep them all from escaping. Something that worked out in her head but not in reality. 

Most escaped. Some were battered. Two dead. 

No.

Make that three. 

Caitlins scream shattered through any peace the three of them were experiencing.

Barry ran off leaving the other two to catch up. 

Her breath caught in he throat at the scene she found. Footsteps behind her dragged her away from the body. She did her best to save Mardon from seeing same but it was too late. He fell to his knees, a storm ripped apart the sunny day outside. 

Clyde. 

Dead.

One shot from Deathbolt. 

His blood soaked over Caitlins clothes and hands. She tried to save him but could do nothing to help. 

Iris and Shawna popped into the room at the sound of the scream. Iris helped Caitlin up and to go clean up. Shawna and Barry moved Clyde to the morgue. Scudder slid down the wall and sat with Mardon, giving him comfort in his pain. 

Barry thanked Shawna who twisted the bottom of her shirt.

"Say it,”

“He will want blood,”

“Deathbolt and all the others, its my fault," 

"Barry-”

She turned to face Shawna, eyes bright and scared.

“We all know, all of us, we’re cool with it, its nice to have a hero look out for the villain,”

Barry blushed.

“It’s not your fault," 

She went to interrupt.

"No, not you, this was that other fucked up speedster who thought we would all kill you, he is the reason Simmons got out and Clyde got killed, not you, okay?”

Barry nodded.

“Idiot.”

“thank you,”

“Whatever, Red, come on, lets go stop Mardon from killing Simmons and figure out how the fuck to reign the rest in," 

Shawna linked arms with Barry, either to keep her steady or from running. Either way, Barry was grateful for the Rogues for once. 


End file.
